


Comfort

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew – HER Interactive (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Alibi in Ashes. Nancy is arrested, and needs to know if she has her friend's support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this line from a Disney movie called Lemonade Mouth: “You used to brave the world all on your own, now we won’t let you go it alone.”  
> This is another one for the Nancy Drew Fan Fiction Months. The prompt was "Comfort."

The unfamiliar sounds of a siren sent a chill down Nancy’s spine.  
“You’re under arrest for arson, Nancy Drew. You’ll have to come with me. I’m sorry Nancy, my hands are tied here.”  
Nancy felt the cold handcuffs on her wrists. She’d seen criminals being arrested before, but never did she imagine she’d be in this situation. She could hear Togo barking like crazy at Chief McGinnis, who was guiding Nancy to the squad car. Some of Nancy’s neighbours had come out to gawk at the famous Nancy Drew getting arrested. She was sure she’d heard one of them say “I knew that girl was always up to no good.” Nancy blinked back tears. She felt a deep sense of shame, even though she knew she wasn’t responsible for the fire.  
It was only a short drive to the River Heights Police Station, but to Nancy, it felt like forever. Her mind was racing, trying to work out who could have done this. Nancy had always been friendly to everyone in town, and she’d helped a lot of people. Who would do such a thing to the town hall? And who would frame Nancy? She knew she needed to call her friends.  
“I just hope they’ll believe me.” Nancy thought.  
When they arrived at the police station, Nancy was put into a small cell with a phone. She was told she could make some calls if needed.  
First, she called her father, and let him know what had happened. “Thank goodness Dad is always on my side.” Nancy whispered to herself after the difficult conversation with her father. Next were her friends.  
“Hi, Bess?”  
“Nancy! Are you ok?” Bess sounded frantic.  
“I’m alright. I’m just in jail. They think I lit the fire.” She twisted the phone cord around her finger until it hurt.  
“How could they? They should know you’d never do anything like that.” Nancy felt relieved. Bess understood.  
“Thanks. I was worried you wouldn’t believe me.”  
There was a long pause. Nancy’s stomach doubled over in knots. Bess was almost never quiet.  
“Why would you think that? Nancy, I love you. You’re one of my very best friends. If you say you didn’t set the town hall on fire, then I believe you. I know you wouldn’t lie.”  
Relief washed over Nancy. She let one tear slip down her face. “I’m glad I can count on you.”  
“Of course. You can count on all of us. We’re there for you if you ever need. And it sounds like you need it now. So what can I do?”  
Those were the words Nancy needed to hear.


End file.
